Determined
by MelodiousTunes
Summary: Y/N has run into Ash Ketchum, her childhood idol, and challenges him to a one on one battle, 6 Pokémon each. Determined to not let this learning experience go to waste, Y/N is going to give it her all! Who will win? Y/N or Ash? (This is meant for both boys and girls but I used the female version of saying things to make it easier to read and write.) Y/N vs. Ash Ketchum DISCONTINUED


**MelodiousTunes:** Hi everyone who's reading this! So this is a fanfic where you, the reader, is battling against Ash Ketchum from Pokémon. (It's set in the Kalos region by the way.) There will be three chapters or more so keep on the look out for the next chapter ok? Just a heads up, this took me a LONG time to write so please no hateful reviews or comments about how you didn't like how Ash was not unpredictable enough or you didn't like your Pokémon etc. Keep in mind that it's hard to please everyone and I promise that I'll try to make Ash more unpredictable in the next two chapters. Now for the disclaimer... Bonnie will you do the honors?

 **Bonnie:** MelodiousTunes does not own Pokémon or it's characters. She just writes about them!

 **MelodiousTunes:** Thanks Bonnie! *ruffles her hair* Until next time, write on!

P.S: Y/N means 'Your Name'

* * *

Y/N stared across the battlefield at the boy that was in almost every Pokémon tournament there was and her childhood idol, Ash Ketchum. Y/N had always dreamed to be like Ash, strong, courageous, and friendly. Now Y/N was actually battling him in a Pokémon match! Sure, it was in the middle of the forest where anything could pop out (like Team Rocket) but still! This was Ash Ketchum she was battling and she was not going to let it go to waste. Y/N clutched the necklace around her neck and held on tight. It contained a shiny mega evolution stone.

'No.' Y/N thought. 'I am not letting this battle go to waste, I'm going to learn as much as I can! But I'm certainly not going down without a fight either.'

Ash Ketchum caught the determined look in Y/N's eyes and smiled. Ash knew that look well. It was the look of someone who was not going to back down. Turning to Clemont, he nodded at him and turned to face Y/N. If she had that look in her eye, that meant that Ash could give it his all. Clemont looked at Y/N and she nodded as well. Clemont raised his hand above his head.

"Let the battle BEGIN!" Clemont let his hand fall then quickly stepped back.

"Pikachu! I choose you!" Ash called.

"Pika!" The mouse Pokémon shouted and bounded off Ash's shoulder to stand in front of him, game-face on. Y/N knew Ash's pikachu was capable of amazing things and reminded herself that she was going to have to be careful. Taking a Pokéball from her belt, Y/N threw it up into the air.

"Let's go Leafeon!" Y/N shouted. The ball opened with a 'Chk' followed by a bright, white light and Leafeon landed softly on the ground.

"Aw cool a Leafeon?" Ash exclaimed. "This is going to be fun!" Y/N smiled.

"You have the honors." said Y/N.

"Alright then. Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed silver and it started running towards Leafeon.

"Leafeon dodge it!" Leafeon, nimble on it's feet, dodged easily.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt let's go!"

"Dodge!" Leafeon danced out of the way and Pikachu's thunderbolt hit empty space.

"Again! Thunderbolt!" This attack hit empty space as well and Pikachu was getting tired.

"Electro Ball!" Ash shouted.

"Dodge agin!" Y/N called. Leafeon dodged again and Pikachu's attack smashed into the ground creating a cloud of smoke and debris. When it had cleared, Leafeon and Pikachu were still on their feet ready to go.

"Wow your Leafeon's fast." Ash complimented. Then he turned to Pikachu. "But we can't let that get us down now can we Pikachu? The battle's just beginning!" Y/N smiled and absentmindedly touched her necklace again.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. The battle IS just beginning." Y/N turned to Leafeon. "And now it's our turn right Leafeon? Leaf Blade!" Turning to face Pikachu, Leafeon started running towards the Pokémon the leaf on it's head glowing with power.

"Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. Pikachu's tail glowed silver. The Pokémon brought it's tail up to attack but was too slow. Leafeon hit first and Pikachu was sent skittering across the battlefield.

"Now use Giga Drain!" Leafeon pounced and lifted Pikachu into the air.

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu cried as Leafeon started to suck the energy from the Pokemon's body. The Pokémon twisted and turned trying to get free of Leafeon's attack but it's efforts were futile. Soon, Pikachu lay limply in Leafeon's grasp too tired to move. Letting go, Leafeon gently put Pikachu down and the Pokémon collapsed onto the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out toward the Pokemon's still form.

"Pika!" Pikachu weakly called back and was able to get back on it's feet. The look in it's eyes meant that the Pokémon was not ready to go out without a fight. Y/N's smile grew. She liked Ash's Pikachu even more.

"I like your determination Pikachu but I'm afraid going this is going to end now. Leafeon Solar Beam!" Raising it's head toward the sun, the leaf on top of it's head glowed growing brighter and brighter with each passing second.

"Oh no you don't! Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Pikachu started sprinting quickly towards Leafeon, body glowing bright.

"Now Leafeon!" Aiming at Pikachu, Leafeon let loose a strong blast of light that engulfed Pikachu's small body.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu cried while tumbling backwards all the way to the other side of the battlefield where it collided with a tree and slowly slid to the ground. The Pokémon stayed there, fainted.

"Pikachu!" Ash quickly ran toward his Pokemon's side and picked it up gently, cradling the small body in his arms.

"Pi... ka" Pikachu said weakly.

"You did well, get a good rest." Ash said. He gently rocked the electric Pokémon back and forth.

"Wow." Clemont said while pushing his glasses farther up his nose. "Three attacks and Pikachu was down not to mention Ash could hardly get a move in. That Leafeon is not only strong, it's agile."

"No kidding." Serena said in awe. "But I also have faith in Ash and I just know he'll pull through and win this!"

"Go Ash!" Bonnie cheered. "Go Y/N!"

Hearing this, Y/N turned towards her left where Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie were sitting and watching. Catching Y/N's stare, Clemont blushed a light pink and quickly turned his head away, embarrassed to be caught talking about Y/N but Serena and Bonnie waved and smiled. Y/N waved back then turned towards the battle again.

Walking back towards the battlefield with Pikachu in his arms, Ash took out a Pokéball and threw it into the air.

"Talonflame let's show Y/N and Leafeon what you got!" The red and white Pokéball opened and Talonflame flew out squawking it's battle cry.

"A Talonflame huh? A flying type against a grass type, you have the advantage. But even though the odds are against us..." Y/N turned to Leafeon. "The bond between me and my Pokémon will beat the odds. We will pull through and win this thing!"

"Leafeon!" Leafeon cried. It nuzzled it's head against Y/N's leg affectionately. Y/N leaned down and gave Leafeon a few affectionate pats then stood back up.

"I admire your determination and you and your Pokemon fight phenomenally... but I'm afraid this is my battle." Ash said. His eyes flared and he lowered the cap on his head. He was getting serious.

"Talonflame Flame Charge!"

"Talonflame!" Talonflame cried. The Pokémon's body was then engulfed by flames and it flew towards Leafeon.

"Leafeon Hyper Beam!" Leafeon opened it's mouth and a beam of energy blasted towards Talonflame. When the two attacks connected, an explosion filled the air with dust and debris. Ash and Y/N lifted their arms to shield their faces, wind whipping their hair into their faces, and waited until the dust had passed. When it had, the two trainers could see Talonflame and Leafeon still standing with barely any scratches.

"Razor Wind!"

"Dodge it!" Leafeon desperately tried to move but was too slow. The Pokémon was hit and was sent skidding.

"Leafeon!" Y/N shouted. Leafeon jumped up onto it's feet and stood, staring at Talonflame with narrowed eyes.

"Leeeaafeon!" Leafeon cried.

"Yeah Leafeon!" Y/N said, her hand punching the air above her. "Now, Giga Drain!"

With the speed of a cheetah, Leafeon lept up and wrapped it's leaf around Talonflame. The Pokémon twisted and turned just like Pikachu but Leafeon held on tight. Talonflame, feeling it's energy draining, cried out twisting and turning even more.

"Talonflame calm down!" Ash called. "Use Flame Charge!"

Talonflame's body glowed then burst into flame and Leafeon was forced to let go. Talonflame flew straight up into the sky then dived down, aiming for Leafeon it's body rippling with flames.

"Dodge it then use Hyper Beam!" Leafeon stood it's ground until the last possible moment and dodged right on time. Talonflame crashed into the ground before being engulfed by Hyper Beam.

"Talonflame!" The Pokémon cried as it tumbled backwards. It was determined not to lose though and was back on it's feet in a heartbeat.

"Alright! Now this is what I call an interesting battle!" Clemont crowed from the sidelines.

"GO TALONFLAME AND LEAFEON! GOOOOO!" Bonnie shouted. Out of the corner of her eye, Y/N could see that the little girl was bouncing up and down while poor Dedenne and Squishy hung on for dear life. Y/N smiled, amused, then turned back towards the battle.

Leafeon and Talonflame were circling around each other not daring to take their eyes off of one another. Each were scratched up and panting but it looked like neither felt like backing down. Y/N noticed that Ash was silent on his side, waiting for Y/N to give an order.

'Well if that's what he wants, that's what he's going to get.' Y/N thought. She punched the air in front of her.

"Energy Ball!"

"Brave Bird!" Talonflame's body lit up with blue light and it easily dodged Leafeon's attack. Moving quickly, the Pokémon was able to hit Leafeon before it could move.

"Leeeaafeon!" Leafeon cried out as it cartwheeled backwards.

"Are you okay Leafeon?" Y/N asked as she sprinted towards her Pokémon.

"Leafeon!" The Pokémon said as it got back on it's feet. It was more determined than ever to win this.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Y/N said as she stood up from her kneeling position.

"Leaf." Leafeon said. It sprinted back towards the battlefield to stand in front of Talonflame.

"Your Leafeon is tough to beat." Ash complimented as he adjusted the cap on his head. "But we're going to end this now! Talonflame Steel Wing!"

"Alright Leafeon. Leaf Blade!" Y/N cried.

Both Pokemon leaped at each other and collided, the two attacks connecting. There was a pause then a wave of strong air rippled through the battlefield, knocking both Pokemon back. Leafeon collided with Y/N and Talonflame collided with Ash sending both Pokemon and trainers tumbling backwards. Y/N and Ash looked up at each other then back down to their Pokémon. Both were out cold. Y/N laughed. This battle was turning out to be a lot of fun. Ash laughed too and stood back up Pokéball in hand. With a flash of red light, Talonflame was safely back in it's Pokéball. Y/N returned Leafeon as well and stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of her clothes. When she looked up, Ash already had another Pokéball out and was casually tossing it up into the air and catching it. Y/N smiled and took out another Pokéball from her belt. Ash caught Y/N's eye and smiled as well then threw his Pokéball into the air. Y/N did the same and the battle resumed.

* * *

 **MelodiousTunes:** Phew, that took a long time but it was so worth it! XD Until we meet again... write on!

P.S: Just a heads up, I might redo this who knows.


End file.
